Peace?
by stars2night
Summary: Hey, its a new year and its time to turn over a new leaf...or is it? will next year be full of Dark and Krad's newfound peace or a newfound war! Find out in this funny fanfic about how they created a war... ehem... everlasting peace...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Peace?

K, a tad OOC but oh well! we all know that Krad loves messing with Dark, but what happens when he takes it too far? Ok, in this fanfic Dark is trying to mend Krad and Dark's differences and Krad is not helping any, in fact he is causing another war! Who knew that…blah de blah blah (gotta read to find out)…could start a war for revenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of DNAngel…wish I did…

Dark: (end of his speech) So I was thinking that we could get together and work out our differences…

Krad: (in a teasing voice) ooooo…Are you asking me out? I didn't realize you swung that way… (acts scandalized)

Dark: (blushes) No, I didn't mean for it to come out that way! What I met to say…

Krad: don't you mean: what I "meant" to say?

Dark: yea, that's right, what I meant to say-

Krad: meat…

Dark: meat?

Krad: yea, you said it wrong again, its said like this: what I meat to say…(trying to keep his face straight)

Dark: (looks bewildered) Noooo, its: what I met to say, no wait! What I meat to say….arrrggg! Stop it!

Krad: (looks innocent) What? I'm not doing anything…(starts whistling)

Dark: Yes you are! Your correcting my speech and then going overboard and confusing what I "meant" to say…

Krad: nah, you do that all on your own, and by the way, its actually: what you "mart" to say…( tries to cover up his snickering)

Dark: (frustrated) Quit it! We are totally off topic now thanks to you! Now, anyway, I'm going to write the rest of this conversation cause I'm tired of being interrupted! (gets out piece of paper and starts writing a paper about truce and peace)

Krad: (curiously looks over Dark's shoulder) You spelled that wrong….and that…and that…and tha-

Dark: (looks up with a glare at Krad) Shut up! Your not my grammar teacher now are you? No, your not! So just go and s-

Krad: oooo, little Darky-kums still has a grammar teacher! How shocking! (puts hands over eyes as if to make the fact disappear but seems to have a thought and looks at Dark with mischievous eyes) awwww… little sweetums, that's ok! We can work through this and maybe you can pass next yea- (is patting Dark on head like a little kid while holding back gales of laughter)

Dark: (bats away Krad's hands) Stop it! I am not a little kid! Will you PLEASE! Get serious, its not like this is getting us anywhe-

Krad: (is on phone plainly ignoring Dark) Oh, Takeshi! Latest news update for you, wanna here it?…. (in singsong voice) something to do with Dark….yea, uhu, you really sure you want to know?…really really sure?…really really really sure?…fine! I will tell you! (in a conspirators whisper) Dark still wets his bed…really! Its true!…(glances over at Dark who is advancing on him) Got to go, Takeshi! Make sure its out in the newspapers by morning…uhu…bye! (makes somewhat of a less than graceful exit by running full tilt away from Dark)

Dark: (after him) come back here! When I get a hold of you there will be no peace talks! There will only be….revenge! REVENGE! Did you hear me Krad? Krad!

-  
Revenge? What revenge would that be, Dark? Find out in the next time because Krad may have won the battle, but has he won the war? 


	2. Chapter 2: What about the Revenge?

Chapter 2: What about the Revenge?

k, a lot of the stuff in these chapters have to do with what me and my best friend talk about all the time, sleepovers, etc…(she never knows where the conversation will go next), sit back and enjoy our what-ifs and questions about daily life, cause it sure is spontaneous! I will admit some of this is my own spontaneous of the moment but I can't claim all the credit, now can I, Kasey?

Brief description: Revenge!…what else would it be about?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of DNAngel…I'm still wishing I did…

'Dark is pacing back and forth, back and forth across his apartment living room'

Dark: (musing to himself) what can I do to get back at Krad? I have to get back him somehow before he gets me with some other childish prank…What can I do? (sighs dejectedly and turns around for another pass of the room when he catches a glimmer of gold by his window sill)

'an old grandfather clock chimes the time to be 11 at night and the street lamps suddenly blink off'

Dark: (walks to window slowly looking in every direction for a trap) Krad, are you spying on me aga- (seems to pause when he sees nothing but a gold ribbon laying there) Must have been nothing except my mind playing tricks on me… (turns to leave the window but is hit from behind with some slimy nasty smelling goo) auuugggg! (turns back to the window to see a mischievous face hanging upside down from the roof)

Krad: (holds nose in disdain) phewy! You need a bath, Dark! It smells like you haven't had one in years! (steps gracefully onto the ledge and into the room)

Dark: (face purple with rage) arrrgggg! Tell me one reason I shouldn't kill you!

Krad: Better yet, I will give you 2 reasons! First of all, you can't kill your better half, now could you? Just think of all the women that would be deprived of my company! And seco-

Dark: (derisive voice) yea…right, like anyone would ever miss your compa-

Krad: (in a booming voice to be heard from miles around) Shut up! (back to calmness) now anyway…the second reason could be the fact that you could never beat me but nah, that's not the reason I had in mind…it's the reason that I'm the only one with the antidote for that slime that's on you…(in a cheery voice) without the antidote you can't get it off!

Dark: (in an outrage) What! You mean to tell me that I'm stuck with this stuff forever?

Krad: (sits back in Dark's favorite chair) Yep! That is, unless you can outsmart me…I will set you on a series of tasks for you to do, if you complete them all with a passing grade you get the antidote…if not…well, you shall see! (evil grin) Do you agree to my terms?

Dark: (in a petulant voice) yes…

Krad: (pleased) quit sulking and let the games begin!

Dark: Hey, wait! Games..! Watcha mean by that Krad? (Krad is already striding away) Krad! Why am I always running after you, Krad? And why will you never answer meeee- (rest of what he has to say fades into the distance as Krad walks and well…Dark runs into the night)

What! Krad won another round? Come on Dark! Stand up for yourself a little! (tries to give Dark ideas but gives it up as a lost cause because he isn't listening)…

What are your opinions? Not as funny this last chapter but I had to lay the groundwork somewhere! Mwahahahaha! (has big plans for next chapter) cloning! Cloning cloning cloning cloning, what the heck! Where is my arm? You will see what I mean next time! (runs off laughing like a mad woman) I promise you Kasey…we shall get to cloning…sooner or later…(evil glint) 


	3. Chapter 3: What am I? Your Windup Toy?

Chapter: What am I? Your Windup Toy?

Mwahahahahahaha…haha…Hahahaha…(has nothing more to add)

Disclaimer: (drools over the thought of owning the DNAngel characters but of course, she doesn't) (

Brief description: Nooooooo! Krad, how could you manipulate Dark like this? Oh well…(sits back and enjoys)

'outside of a certain…dreaded…building'

Dark: (staring in horror at the building) Krad, tell me again why we are at a girl's academy?

Krad: (opens his mouth to reply but gets cut off by Dark)

Dark: (turns his horror filled eyes toward Krad) OMG! You can't tell me you like little gi-

Krad: Pudding, yes, how did you know? (continues on despite Dark's confused look) Concentrate, Dark! This mission is vital to us…or wait…you…Anyway! You have to stay focused! (raps Dark on head with a ruler that appeared out of nowhere)

Dark: Ow! Hey! Where did you get that? ( tries to snatch it out of Krad's hands but Krad trips him and Dark falls over)

Krad: (in a lofty voice) Are you quite finished? Good! Now lets go do plan A! Go! (pushes Dark out into the open) Bad…ehem…good luck!

Dark: What was plan A again?

Krad: You're hopeless! (thinks) What would help you remember and get this mission done? (clearly has other plans for Dark after this…)

Dark: (considers the question) wellllll… deodorant would help…and you comin along as a decoy would also help…

Krad: If you had to choose one which one would it be?

Dark: (clearly having a hard time picking) ummm…er…ehem…well, its kinda like this…(doesn't want to say it and invoke Krad's wrath…again)

Krad: Out with it!

Dark: (hesitant) …well, you and the deodorant…kinda balance each other out…

Krad: (outraged) What! You have picked the deodorant over me!

Dark: No! not yet I haven't (thinks a bit) ok, now I have!

Krad: (looks somewhat deflated) arrrggg…never mind, you can have both because I know that with your simple mind you could never get this done without some…advanced help…(gives Dark a temporary anti-smelling suit for him to wear underneath his clothes) Now let's go! (they trek hurriedly across the grounds constantly looking everywhere at once)

Dark: (looks speculatively at some of the girls' short skirts) hmmm…some of these girls are pretty cute, maybe I should go and say hello…(smoothes his hair back)

Krad: (waves hand in front of Dark's face) Romeo…Romeo! Can you hear me? Are you even listening? (pulls Dark to a stop in the middle of the yard) Remember, we are male teachers who have just moved here from…I dunno…we shall go with America and-

Dark: Why America? Why not Australia?

Krad: (frustrated) Fine! You be from Australia while I be from the United States, it does not matter! (glances over with a sly grin) except you would have to talk in an Australian accent…

Dark: United States it is! (goes back to checking out girls)

Krad: K, now that we have that straightened out, our mission is to find an artifact…this certain artifact possess a high power rating an-

Dark: Hey! We aren't going to go in there to get you more powerful! (shudders at the thought)

Krad: (continues on as if he hadn't been interrupted) -d, of course, it's highly dangerous for all who come in contact with it, except for me of course! (postures)

Dark: (ignores Krad's posturing) What kind of artifact is it?

Krad: We will…um…find out when we get there…(trials off into thought)

Dark: (outraged) You mean you don't even know what this artifact looks like?

Krad: (looks embarrassed) No…I don't…Now lets go already! (they walk into the school as if they belong there)

'it does not take long for the girls to…ummm…notice Krad and Dark'

Krad: Now stay calm Dark, we are about to be surrounded…(looks anxious)

Dark: hmmmm? (looks up from listening and changing the song on his brand new MP3 player)

Krad: (glances over) Hey! Where did you get that?

Dark: (looks smug) from Riiiisa for Christmas…Don't you have one Krad? (answers his own question) but noooo, you wouldn't because no one would or ever will get you a present for Christmas…and you would never waste money upon such frivolous things…

Krad: (sullen) Stop gloating…

'the girls descend upon them'

Girl #1: (grabs hold of Dark's arm while Girl #3 grabs a hold of Krad) ooooo! You two must be new teachers! What are your names? (her request is echoed by at least 20 other girls around them)

Dark: (enjoying the crowd of young ladies) I'm Dark (flashes a smile and makes several girls faint) and that stiff over there is…Krad (curls his lip in disdain)

Krad: (tries to glare at the girl holding onto him and shake her off but it only caused her to hold onto him harder…she was soon joined by Girl #14) Dark…would you be a good young muffin and take these (almost gags saying it) b- beautiful girls off my hands before I…(mutters the word 'kill') kiss them? We wouldn't want their virtue being compromised in such a way, now would we? (tries to smile but only manages to quirk his lips up faintly before giving up and going back to his indifferent scowl)

Dark: (realizes he needs to get them away from Krad before Krad lost control) Now, now girls, he is just trying to flatter you in order for him to get rid of you long enough for him to go to the restroom! Let him go like some good girls, I'm sure you will see him again!

Girl #3: Noooo! I won't let my Kraddy-kins go even to go to the restroom! Not without at least a trinket to remember him by for all the hours we are apart!

Dark: (exasperated) Fine! Take your trinket and let him have his, for now, freedom! Do we have a deal?

Girl #3, #14, #18, #24, etc: Deal! (they all swarm Krad)

Krad: (scared) Hey! What? I didn't agree to thiiiisss- (is buried alive)

Dark: (frees himself from his own admirers gracefully and starts wading through the bodies pulling up a blond head whenever he sees one) nope…your not Krad…and not you…and not you…and…Oh there you are Krad! Ummmm…you can wear my jacket… (Krad has been stripped except for his tighty whities…) K, is everyone happy? Well other than my admirers of course, give you all a kiss later, k? (doesn't intend to be around later) k! (turns around and starts hustling Krad to the bathroom to give him his extra change of clothes but…one girl steps out of the mob of girls)

Girl #72: I'm not satisfied!

Dark and Krad: (simultaneously) What?

Girl #72: I'm not satisfied

Dark: He doesn't have much left, what would you want?

Girl #72: (takes out a knife) I would like his…blood…

Krad: (starts struggling against Dark's hold) No way girl! You are crazy, you know that?

Girl #72: (Krad and Dark are frozen now as she stalks toward them and lays her knife against Krad's neck and slowly down his shoulder to his elbow) In a way I am…

Krad: (he feels a tingle through his skin as the blade touched him) Dark! It's the artifact! The knife is the artifact! (screams as she suddenly slices downward and cuts off his arm) Arrrgggg! That hurt like hellllll! (his arm is growing back but the arm and blood on the floor was doing funny things…) what the hell? Clones?

Girl #72: (very smug about her work) My name is Harmony, but you can call me your Majesty of Evilness! This blade is called the 'Blade of Cloning' and when it touches the blood of a person it clones it, just one drop of blood is all that's needed (behind her several hundred Krad clones stand up)

Krad: Then why the hell did you take off my arm!

Harmony: (kinda tipsy with her satisfaction) because A) I wanted a beautiful army to control the world with, with some power B) clones are easier to control because they have pea sized brains C) I wanted something to remind me of you!

Krad: (stares at her blankly) wha?

Harmony: I wish for you to be my husband and rule with me in my Kingdom of Evilness!

Krad: (looks around wildly) That's Dark's job! Gotta run! (mutters to himself about how much crazier could the world get)  
Dark: (has been standing in shock for awhile now) wha? Wait! Come back Krad! What about the artifact? Don't leave me here! (runs…once again…after Krad, but this time an army of Krad's right on his tail)

Harmony: My Love! I will find you wherever you may go! To the ends of the Earth if I must! (runs after Krad…Dark…and well, an army of Krad's)

Wha? An army of Krads? (feels sorry for poor Dark) I'm sorry, Darkey, more Krads for you to deal with…What? You say you are going to get a hold of the knife? A kingdom of Darkness…

k, reviews plz, am I doing good or do I need to make it more spontaneous like my first chapter? (hopes she is going good but she never knows…) 


	4. Chapter 4: Is this really planning?

Chapter 4: Is this really planning? 

Good job guys! You are going to plan for what steps your going to take to get that knife, right? Right? Come on, answer me! Whatever, from what it looks like over here your not doing a very good job anyway... (goes away and pouts for them ignoring her…as always) Enjoy the way their mind works when they try…to…never mind…see for yourself…I can guarantee that next chapter will have a lot more action in it!

Disclaimer: As always it's a no about the whole owning the world…err…DNAngel characters thing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Krad and Dark are plodding along the path around the lake in the middle of an unknown park after escaping narrowly (Krad, of course, has new clothing on) plotting evilly…while eating ice cream!'

Krad: (is enjoying his chocolate ice cream) so what should we do about that weird girl that now has an army of Krads at her disposal, hmmm?

Dark: (looks up from his strawberry sherbert) We could always throw strawberry ice cream at them…

Krad: That would only work for your clones since you only have a pea sized brain in the first place, hate to think what your clones will be doing after you make them …(shudders lightly) Anyway, since I hate strawberries my clones will hate them also, doesn't take a genius to figure that out…(looks haughtily down on Dark)

Dark: (ignores Krad's barb) tell me again why we can't just use you as the clone maker instead of me?

Krad: (stares off into distance) Just think…an army of Krads clash with an army of Krads forcing brother to fight brother…bodies will litter the floor as the lines between sides blur and they will have no knowledge of who was fighting on what side so they shall all leave them all unburied while I will have no choice but to blow up the world to get the mayhem to sto-

Dark: (having happy thoughts) awesome! My favorite thing is watching Krad die again…and again…and again…(sighs happily)

Krad: (glares at Dark) You are a twisted little potato…

Dark: I'm not twiste- hey! Why would I be a potato? Why a potato? Why not shrimp?

Krad: (shakes head sadly while acting like he hadn't heard Dark) poor potato…poor potato…(glances up at Dark)

Dark: I am NOT a potato!

Krad: (continues as if he wasn't interrupted) You have never had a home, now have you? Living in the dirt as you do, with no one to care for you , they leave you out in the cold to shrivel up and die as all plants do in winter…and yet you survive!

Dark: Ummmm…Krad…behind you Krad…why won't you ever listen to me? (getting frustrated)

Krad: (continues ignoring Dark) How can such a miracle be possible? (takes out knife) That can be rectified though…no potato should be unnatural enough to survive through winter after winter! We, me and that Krad right there, shall end your misery! (acts like he is about to end Dark…when he realizes what he just said) Other Krad? What? (turns to face the Krad along with all the others) Crap…

Dark: That's what I have been trying to tell you but noooo… you insist on playing around and-

Krad: (evil glint) what makes you think I was playing around?

Dark: (speechless) eh…em…err…

Krad: (grins) You're right, I was just playing around and-

Krad #812: (interrupts) Krad, you have been sentenced to… (horror music) marriage!

Krad: What! Marriage? I'm too young to die…ehem…marry! (falls to floor as if in agony)

Dark: (looks down at Krad with contempt) Your hundreds of years old, suck it up!

Krad #812: (looks fully at Dark now) and you! You have been sentenced to…(some more horror music) a girl makeup party! You have been deemed as not beautiful enough to grace our presence so maybe…just maybe…makeup will help…

Dark: (panics) Ahhhhh! You can't do this to me! I am way younger than that old man Krad! (Krad mutters something about them being the same age) We are not the same age!

Krad: (snickers) what Krad #812 says does have a certain sense of logic to it…

Dark: (glares) marriage…

Krad: (curls up into a fetal position at the mention of the word) Ahhhh!

Dark: (looks down at his ice cream and back to the crowd of watching Krads) maybe this will work…(throws ice cream into their midst and it lands on Krad #24) look! There is your enemy! He wears the strawberry of evilness that will destroy us all! Quick! Dunk him into a Jell-O pool and wait for an hour before jumping in after him. Don't want you to get a stomach ache, now do you? This shall cure the curse and you shall all be fine! (mutters something about hoping they couldn't swim)

Army of Krads: (nod their heads and go in search of a Jell-O pool while chanting) We must cure the curse! We must cure the curse!…

Dark: (trying to hold back his laughter at how stupid they were) Hurry up, the slower you find one the worse the curse shall be!

Krad: (army leaves) well, that was easy…they are even dumber than I thought…

Dark: (turns to look at Krad) Now you know what I go through every day with you around…

Krad: yea yea, whatever Mr. I sleep with my Pudding…(Dark looks shocked) yeah, I know…I learned your big bad secrete, now lets go get that stupid blade!

Dark: (is still trying to refute the truth) I do not…I would not…I-I- I do! What if my secrete becomes widely known! My reputation would be-

Krad: (continues for Dark) Better than before…now stop sniveling and get a move on! We have a evil person who wants to put makeup on you!…only I am allowed to do that…

Dark: (taken aback) What! When have I ever had makeup on?

Krad: well…I work part-time at a saloon doing girls hair and makeup so they look fab, you could say I practice on you a little bit…a tad…a lot…(waves hand in air as if to wave that fact away) Anyway-

Dark: (steely glint in his eyes) When was this?

Krad: At night while you were sleeping, that's why I know two things about you…A) you sleep with pudding and B) No matter what I do I can't wake you up, learned that a week ago when you charged me with the task of waking you up…

Dark: (considers this) I was wondering why I was feeling prettier than usual every morning for the past week…

Krad: (shakes head) My young potato, we are wasting daylight that could be used for creating new plans to defeat that Majesty hag…

Dark: and getting a kids meal at McDonalds! I want a stuffed teletubby doll to put on my toy truck to drive around and-

Krad: (sighs resignedly) crash and burn, yes yes, we all know how you love to do that and if they don't burn you have me help them along…you like to sit there and have smores over them and…yea, anyway, lets get going before the Jell-O men return…(Dark zips around him in circles like a little kid on a ton of sugar) God, Dark, did you have pocky again? You know how it makes you get. No wonder…never mind, it isn't worth saying it…(walks away rubbing his temples with Dark trailing behind making airplane sounds)…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k, once again a platform to build the next chapter upon! Not much happening in this one except the planning process at work, along with a run in or two with the army to show how simple minded they are, sorry if this chapter doesn't meet up with your standards but next chapter…( rubs hands together)…I'm going to have fun with the next chapter:)

Chapter 5: Kingdom of Darkness…

k, Dark is up to something…Will he really steal the Blade of Cloning? Do you think he can?…well of course he can but does he have enough courage to spill his own blood? Will Krad become Mr. majesty of hagginess…ehem…Evilness or will he… Find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Beware of Cloning Dark!

Chapter 5: Beware of cloning Dark! 

k, I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter, but hopefully it will be worth it! Alright, now is the time to defeat the majesty of hagginess and make Dark clones…one way…or another…(evil grin)

Disclaimer: (checks) nope, still don't own any of the DNAngel characters…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'a few hours after their meeting with the Krad clones they are still trying to think of what they should do'

Dark: (sighs) Why can't we come up with a good plan? I bet your behind it, Krad…You always block my good thoughts leaving me with death and despair in its wake…

Krad: (looks up from his vanilla ice cream) Wha? You always blame things on me! You just can't admit that you have no good thoughts or plans in the first place! It was only luck that let you defeat the Krad clones…

Dark: (indignant) Oh…well, I don't see you coming up with any good plans either, Mr. Hotshot! That should be proof tha- (has finally glanced over at Krad) Hey! Where did you get that ice cream!

Krad: (indifferent) its my old one from a few hours ago…

Dark: (shocked) bu…bu-but how? How is it still not melted? That can't be right, you should have lost it in all your dramatic writhing pain at the word marriage (Krad falls over and starts writhing… again…)…I lost mine…

Krad: (looks around then straightens when it seems that no one will say the dreaded word again) I hid it in my cape for awhile…it has a anti-aging spell on it given to me by some girl…perfect for ice cream though!

Dark: (thoughtful) Huh…was wondering why your butt never sagged…

Krad: Hey! I work out, that's why I don't sag…can't say the same about you…

Dark: (glares at Krad) Stop looking at my butt!

Krad: (evil grin) who said I was?

Dark: Stop it!

Krad: If you say so…saggy…

Dark: (snarls at Krad) grrr…why is your ice cream vanilla though? It used to be chocolate…

Krad: (looks down on Dark with supreme superiority) I got tired of chocolate and used my ice cream flavor changing powers on it…

Dark: Hey! I don't have any ice cream flavor changing powe-

Krad: (interrupts) didn't think so…only the best of the best do…which you certainly aren't…

Dark: (gives up this track of conversation as a lost cause) ok, back to the plan, we could always-

Krad: (interrupts again) wing it! (starts chanting) wing it! Wing it! Wing it!

Dark: Fine! We will wing it…

'(yay! Action time!) somehow unwittingly they found the Majesty's hideout in a meadow of flowers'

Dark: (looks around) Hey, this isn't bad other than me being surrounded by about a thousand Krads and that one psycho chick who has had the Krads build her a throne out of flowers, dolls, and the teletubby theme…

Krad: (looks queasy) OMG! This chick is more sick than I had first thought…this truly is the kingdom of evilness if not grossness…thank god she doesn't know my weakness though…

Dark: (suddenly looks interested) Huh? What weakness Krad? What will defeat you? Come on, you can tell me! You know you can trust me, right? Right?

Krad: (looks over at Dark scathingly and Dark shuts up) Now where the heck is the chick?

Harmony: (taps Krad on the shoulder) Right here, silly!

Krad: (jumps 10 feet into the air and with the use of his wings, 40 feet away) AHHHH!

Dark: (left all alone) Krad! Come back here! I didn't bring Wiz!

Krad: (from faraway…or so it seems…) Your on your own!

Dark: (turns back to Harmony) Hello your Majesty of Hagginess…I mean Evilness!

Harmony: (outraged) What! What did you just call me! (she then proceeds to beat up Dark for having such a bad mouth) and next I'm going to scrub your mouth out with soap and-

Krad: (appears out of nowhere behind Harmony and grabs her hands) I am sorry, sweetheart (mutters 'yea…right' under his breathe) but I can't let you continue to beat up Dark, though I am thoroughly enjoying it, for I still have plans for him…Dark! Grab the knife! (Dark grabs the knife from Harmony's pocket)

Harmony: (struggles) I now hate you, Krad! You manhandle your women and you're a meanie!

Krad: (is shocked) What? I'm a meanie for not letting you beat up more on Dark? Well…that is true…but anyway, you are just a spoiled little brat who wants what she can't have and-

Harmony: (starts crying fake tears) won't you let me go, my Kraddy? If you do I will stop hating you (looks imploringly at Krad over her shoulder)

Krad: (laughs at her manipulating tears) You conniving witch need to be thrown into a dumpster and left there to rot

Harmony: (face turns red with anger) oooooo! I really hate you now! (Krad rolls his eyes) That's it! I pick Dark for my husband now! (Dark looks up from trying to cut his arm with the knife with an expression of disbelief and horror) Even though he has a bad mouth, he can be trained out of it a-

Dark: I'm not a dog! (Krad snickers and says "yes you are" and starts a whispering war while Harmony goes on and on)

Harmony: (end of her speech) And finally, we will call it the Kingdom of Darkness!

Dark: (stops whispering to Krad) Hey! That is my kingdom and you are not invited! Neither is Krad but anyways…

Krad: (still holding Harmony all through this) Hey! Why can't I be in your kingdom? Don't you want me? Huh?

Dark: NO! I definitely don't want you or your little hag in my beautiful kingdom!

Krad: (pouts) You are a meanie, Darky! Though I do agree with you about allowing her in…

Harmony: (glares at Krad) Dark is less of a meanie than you are Krad! I pick him! Krad clones, get Krad! (Krad clones look at her then at themselves then back at her)

Krad #812: (is apparently the leader…he didn't drown) are you sure, my queen?

Harmony: (outraged) How dare you question my orders!

Krad #812: (makes a bow to her) my apologies then, my queen (turns back to the army) You heard her! Now get to it! (and lo and behold…the army started killing each other)

Krad: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Brother vs. Brother! My prediction has come true!

Dark: (claps his hands with glee) Yay! His prediction has come true! (watches fight intently) Krad, hit Krad in the eye! (his direction was followed by all the Krads) Yea! Now…(his directions went on…)

Krad: (Dark has finally fallen silent) Are you done now?

Dark: yea, I'm done…

Krad: Thanks for not killing them…wanted some followers at least…

Dark: What! Followers? I'm not done with them yet!

Krad: (smiles evilly) can't take back what you first said (sticks out his tongue at Dark childishly over top Harmony's head)

Harmony: (sighs) quit being such children…Krads! Stop hurting each other and grab a hold of the Krad right next to me and don't let go! (army of Krads march over to Krad and grab hold of him) oh, and don't forget about Dark!

Krad: (is amused) well, now that you are free, what are you going to do? Make clones of Dark?

Harmony: (suddenly grins) what a wonderful idea! Come here little Darky!

Dark: (hugs himself as tightly as possible while the Krads hold him still) Nooooooo! Krad! (all the Krads look up) I am talking to the Krad you are all holding! Anyway…Krad! You can't let her near me! She is way too evil for me! (is afraid to admit that he didn't have enough courage to even give himself a little cut) She wants to cut me up for Christ's sake!

Krad: She is just is a little high strung is all… (is grinning because he isn't the object of her attentions anymore)

Harmony: (approaches Dark and with a swift cut, cuts off his arm at the elbow and of course the arm grows back…with Dark screaming and howling with pain) Now I shall truly rule the world! (starts to laugh evilly)

Krad: (mutters to Dark "you are such a baby" and is grinning evilly now) My little Harmony, you fell for my trap!

Harmony: Wha? What do you mean?

Krad: look over at the "Dark" clones over there…anything about them that seem peculiar?

Harmony: (glances over at them…then does a double take)OMG! Why are they rabbits?

Dark: (glances down) Huh? How can that be? Why are there not a couple hundred darkly handsome stud muffins there instead? (Krad snickers and says "muffin")

Krad: When I found out that some loony girl had the blade of cloning-

Dark: (cries out) What? You knew about her and the knife all along? Why didn't you tell me any of this?

Krad: (ignores Dark's outburst) I decided to use a potion on Dark to revert his blood to rabbits if ever touched by outside air and the blade…the potion wasn't too hard to make but the problem was to get Dark to go along with it…easily solved when I reminded myself about his social life (grins evilly)

Harmony: (mouth is agape) You are soooo sly, Kraddy-kins, but what the heck am I going to do with 950 purple bunnies?

Krad: (smiles) I know what…bunnies, throw her into the dirtiest dumpster you can find, lock her in, put her on a boat, and send her to Antarctica! (bunnies nod) Oh, by the way, the blade of cloning advances an animal's smartness instead of decreasing it, enjoy your trip!

Harmony: (is washed away by a flood of bunnies) Noooooo!

Krad: (both Dark and Krad wave goodbye) Oh, by the way, bunnies, for future reference, I am your leader…Same goes for the Krads, you hear me Krads? (army Krads nod)

Bunny #1: (squeaks out) What makes you the leader and not me?

Krad: You see my hand? (it nods) you see your body? (it nods warily) well, my hand hitting you will be the last of your worries if you double cross me…that clear enough for you? (it nods hurriedly and takes off after the rest of the bunnies) Good, now that, that is taken care of…Dark? Are you still alive?

Dark: (has been standing there for some time twitching) barely…

Krad: (frowns) What is wrong with you?  
Dark: (has meltdown) Krads touched me…I am now contaminated! I will die soon and all they will find of me is purple hair! And-

Krad: (looks at Dark with cold eyes) Get over it…Now to begin phase two…

Dark: (is afraid to ask) what is phase 2?

Krad: Me taking over the world! Mwahahahaha!

Dark: I'm kinda afraid to ask but can I have the antidote to take this goo off now? The anti smelling suit is wearing out…and you don't need it anymore…

Krad: (glances back at Dark with cold flames in his eyes) Who says I don't need it anymore? I still have plans for you, Darky, don't you worry…(trails off and gets his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone out and starts eating it again)

Dark: (outraged) What! You still have that ice cream? That is it! (takes out a feather and throws it at the ice cream…the feather touches the ice cream and sucks it up into its magical confines…it then zips back to Dark…it discharges the perfect ice cream cone with ice cream to Dark's hand)

Krad: (eyes not cold anymore but seem to be aflame) GIVE…ME…BACK…MY… ICE…CREAM! (the world shakes with every syllable)

Dark: (defiantly) NO! not until you tell me the antidote!

Krad: (seems to calm down a little) waffles and milk…

Dark: Waffles and milk what? What does that have to do with anything?

Krad: (sighs) that is the antidote, now give me back my ice cream…

Dark: (laughs) Thanks, see ya around! (starts walking off with ice cream)

Krad: (seems to be becoming more angry by the second) where…are…you…going?

Dark: (glances back and smiles) away to eat waffles, milk and eat this wonderful ice cream cone! Never promised you that I would give it back, now did I? (he laughs as he runs away)

Krad: (white wings come out from his back and he springs to the sky in pursuit) YARRRRGGG! You shall never get away with double crossing me, Dark!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! Just when you think it is over Dark just has to get even, now doesn't he? Dark! You might want to run a little faster! Who knows what Krad will do next…with his army of purple bunnies and Krads to help him along the way, of course! What trouble is brewing for Dark is the near future? O.o


	6. Chapter 6: Who is the kid?

Chapter 6: A kid? When did this happen? 

Harmony is gone! Wahoo! Lets throw a party! (is about to go plan a party when a little elf comes up to her and whispers in her ear and her face looks crestfallen) ummm…I had better wait to plan that party…but for now, what trouble does Krad have in store for Dark! And…who is the kid?

Disclaimer: Oh hey! I own it! (her prize is snatched away) or not…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'in Krad's extravagant bedroom decorated in colors of white and gold'

Krad: (pacing thunderously back and forth…muttering angrily to himself) I shall get him! Just wait! I could turn him into a frog or- (is interrupted by a boy no more than 4 years old with long gold hair with a tint of blue to it)

Frost: (tugs on Krad's arm) Daddy! (reaches arms up beseechingly to be held) Pick me up Daddy!

Krad: (looks down at his little son with an unexpected wash of tenderness and bends down to pick him up) Yes, my son? What is it you want?

Frost: (stares deeply into his fathers eyes) Tell me the truth, daddy…people say you killed mommy…did you?

Krad: (shocked) Who did you hear that from?

Frost: From all our neighbors and…and…

Krad: (looks questioning at his son) and…?

Frost: (in a rush) the dog down the street! He told me!

Krad: (shakes his head over the lunacy of the remark) well, since you want the truth from me I will tell you that I have been tempted to kill your mother (mutters something about her being a witch) …and I did try to kill her a few times becau-

Frost: (staring wide eyed at his father) Really? Was she a bad girl? Was that why she needed to be killed?

Krad: (glares down at Frost) Stop interrupting! Now anyway, I was tempted to kill her for several different reason: A) she wouldn't shut up, B) she claimed herself more beautiful than me and C) she wouldn't bow down to my rule! Of all the…(trails off)

Frost: (inquiringly) is that why you tried to teach me to worship you? So I wouldn't die?

Krad: (sighs in resignation) yes, of course (rolls eyes) but then one day I learned of her betrayal!

Frost: (curious) What betrayal? Did she take away your favorite toy? Did she sell it on eBay? Did she lock you in a closet for days on end only to take you out to show her friends? Did she-

Krad: No! shush! What she did that was so unforgivable was that…she slept with Dark! Her betrayal was the last straw! (mutters something about not being able to really blame it on Dark cause Dark didn't even know what day it was much less the name of any one woman) I took a sword from the treasury and crept to her room and opened her door…only to find out that she had done suicide! Yea, being with Dark even a few feet away tempts me toward suicide myself-

Frost: But she could have felt so depressed that Dark had rejected her that she might have been tempted to-

Krad: Eat all his bacon, yes, she did that too…got a letter of complaint from Dark about that…He still holds a grudge against her for eating it all…doesn't know she killed herself right after she polished off his bacon…and steak…and pocky…a pickle…and a cup of mayo…

Frost: I want ice cream!

Krad: Ah yes! Ice cream (his voice has lowered with malicious intent) My son, I have a question concerning ice cream and-

Frost: (unerringly) someone stole your ice cream and you want revenge. (Krad stares at him, mouth open in shock) I would guess it would be Dark for who else would dare. Now, we can't kill him for he is still useful to us…but…

Krad: (grins as he catches his sons' drift) …but we can give him (they say simultaneously) THAT…(wicked grins from both father and son)

'The next day Dark is strolling about town'

Dark: (is starting to worry because Krad hasn't shown up yet) wonder where he could be…it doesn't usually take this long for him to strike back…

'a few more minutes pass but they seem like hours…days…to Dark'

Dark: (is frantically looking around, eyes wide and a tad bit crazy) I'm going insane! It's almost like the time when Daisuke followed me around for a day playing the stupid banana phone song! Arrrggg! Couldn't get the thing out of my head for a week! (starts hearing the song again) ring ring ring ring ring banana phone. Ring ring ring ring ring BANANA PHONE! I've got this feeling, it's so… Nooooooo!

Krad: (is on top of building holding a stereo watching Dark's misery) that's right Dark…I know your weakness…(laughs manically)

Frost: (comes from the sky on light blue wings to land beside his father) the plan seems to be working perfectly, father…

Krad: (turns to his son) why do you insist on using your powers to keep changing your age, my now 9 year old son? (doesn't wait for an answer but turns back to surveying Dark's agony as Dark glanced every which way and finally started banging his head upon the wall as if it would help) yes, it does seem to be going rather well, doesn't it? (Dark is now on the ground twitching) ok, I think that is enough of that for now, now its time for-

Frost: (grins appreciatively) Plan B!

'The music has turned off but it takes a few minutes for Dark to realize that fact'

Dark: (blood drips down forehead from hitting the wall as he looks around dazedly) wha? Am I free? I'm FREEEEE- (is interrupted by Krad and now 15 year old Frost striding down the street before him. Frost occasionally stops to hit on a girl while Krad stalks ever closer to Dark) or not…

Krad: (narrows his eyes) What do you have to say for yourself?

Dark: (slowly gets up) I'm still hungry…your ice cream has been vanquished…I need another…

Krad: (glares but seems to take it rather well for the circumstances) I… (glares balefully) need one too…

Dark: Ummm, alright, let's ummm…get some ice cream…(Frost walks by him with the muttered comment of "loser") did you say something, kid with the funky hair?

Frost: (rolls eyes) nothing at all, old man, nothing at all...

Dark: (sputters) I'm not an old ma-

Frost: yea, whatever old man, you just keep thinking that... (Dark then chases Frost around the block a few hundredtimes for his impertinencebefore coming to a halt, panting) Kid! I am going to catch you one of these days! One...(pant)...of...(pant)...these days...(flops down to the ground in exhaustion)

Krad: (comes up from behind Dark and looks down at Darkwith contempt) Are you done yet? (without another word he turns around and heads for the nearest ice cream store with Dark scrambling to keep up with his long strides)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Plan B! Whenhas Krad ever have a son? Where did Frost disappear to? (0.o suspicious...) Who is Krad's deceased wife/ Frost's mom?You will have to wait for chapter 7 or even later (if i feel like it :p)to find some of thisout! Mwahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7: Down we go!

Chapter 7: Down we go! 

Wow…a son…who would have thought any woman would have put up with Krad long enough to give him a son…(is shocked), whatever… I don't feel like imparting who this dedicated…and perhaps insane woman is yet so you will just have to hold tight and bear with me and my flights of fancy :p and now, onto Plan B! Wooooo!

Disclaimer: Let's rumble! Whoever wins gets it! (fight goes on for about 5 minutes and she was defeated) arrrrggg! I shall get you one of these days! One…of…these…days…(collapses)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'at ice cream shop with Krad and Dark arguing and…Frost noticeably absent…'

Krad: (heatedly) No! I will buy you an ice cream and my own as well! (apparently has plans for that ice cream the brief moment he gets to touch it…)

Dark: (warily though heatedly) No! not unless you let me buy yours! (appears to also have plans…)

'they glare at each other for a full minute of so then, simultaneously, they shouted "Fine!" though they continue to glare at each for a few more moments'

Frost: (appears in a rush of blue feathers in front of both Krad and Dark and starts ordering his ice cream) I would like a vanilla and chocolate swirl with blueberries, straw-

Dark: (has finally noticed someone has cut in line) Hey! You can't cut! Get behind us and- (has turned fully and has seen who it was, Dark stares at Frost with mouth agape) h-h-how did you- when did you- where did you- (at this point he just stares at Frosts head as if trying to drill a hole in it)

Frost: (totally ignores the "old man" and continues his order) -berries, cherries, sprinkles, caramel, and fudge drizzled on top. (the shop keeper looks at Frost in awe and just a bit of shock…and Frost gets impatient) IF I DON'T HAVE MY ICE CREAM DONE PERFECTLY AND OUT HERE IN THE NEXT MINUTE YOU WILL NOT WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR ME IN THE NEXT CENTURY (his menacing tone made all the shops employees stumble over each other to get it done in time, they barely manage to hand Frost his ice cream in time) good job guys! (claps his hands) you had 2 seconds to spare! (employees collapse and Frost walks over to a table to enjoy his ice cream while humming…you guessed it! The banana phone song…)

Krad: (hits Dark in the head to get him to stop staring into the empty space where Frost head used to be) come on! I want cookies and cream, Dark!

Dark: And I want peach ice cream! (they both order for each other and get each others ice creams and they carefully trade trying to make sure the other doesn't try to double-cross the other…they then go join Frost at his table)

Frost: (turns around when they approach and lifts a quizzical eyebrow) I have a question, old man…why have you stopped chasing me?

Dark: (slowly lowers himself into a chair) I am too tired to, spent a sleepless night trying to think of what Krad was going to do to me today…(Frost whispers something about it being just like an old man) …but! With this ice cream I shall have restored my energy and shall then strangle you to death! (looks satisfied with himself)

Krad: (rolls eyes) uhu…sure you will…old man…(winks at his son and Frost nods while Dark is distracted by Krad's comment)

Dark: (squawks) What! Not you too! You can't (meanwhile Frost takes out a package from his pocket and opens it) say that! You are the (Frost shakes some powder out into his palm) same age as me, though you don't seem to remember that! You are (Frost gently blows the powder onto Dark's ice cream) as forgetful as an old man!

Krad: (is distracted by this comment) No, I'm not! I just wish to forget because (Frost smiles evilly and with the powder left turns toward Krad) I think I see grey hairs! It mortifies me to think of us as the same age! (Frost gently blows the rest of the powder onto Krad's ice cream) It is so disgraceful to think of us as pieces of a whole. I don't-

Dark: (interrupts angrily) this isn't grey hair! Some girl wanted to give me blond streaks for some reason and-

Krad: (equally angry) and so you just let her, now didn't you? That is an even more disgraceful thing to do and-

Frost: (stands up and interrupts) Gentlemen, gentlemen, settle down and just eat your ice cream, maybe you will feel better (turns his head away slightly to hide his smirk)

Dark, Krad: (glare) Fine! (start eating their ice cream)

Dark: (gives his ice cream an odd look) for some reason this ice cream tastes funky…

Krad: (also looks at his ice cream) for some reason I seem to agree with you…(glances at Frost then his own ice cream and then back up to Frost) mine should taste fine, right, Frost? (gives him a piercing glare) but does it? I don't think so (wags his finger back and forth in front of Frost) You, young man, are going to be in so much trouble when this wears off (his voice for some reason seems to be growing softer) and-

Dark: (looks at Krad then at himself in the start of panic) Krad? What is happening Krad? Why are we shrinking? (getting fainter and fainter to hear)

Frost: (grins widely) yes, father, I double crossed you, and I don't think you will be doing any punishment of any sort, for the stuff I used does not wear out. I replaced what you wanted me to use and instead used the permanent kind (smiles indulgently), the one that will shrink you to 3 inches height…you know the one…(grabs hold of both Krad and Dark's 5 inch bodies and stuck them, one each, into his pockets and started gathering up their now too large clothes) now to take you to Harmony, she has a little something to say to you guys (and with that he strode out of the concession stand and picnic tables with their muttered curses and questions trailing after)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahaha! Harmony is back? How? When? Wait…where are all of Krad's armies? What will Harmony do to them? Can they get the antidote? And who thought that Frost would be in league with Harmony and would betray his own dad? Must take after his mother…Find out next chapter what happens to poor Dark and Krad!


End file.
